Unrequited
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Everything that she had been doing ever since she came to Camelot, everything, was for Morgana. Warning: Incest.


**TV Series: **_Merlin_

**Season:** _Two_

**Episode:**___12 – The Fires of Idirsholas_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I'm just simply using the characters for my own personal addiction. That is all hehe._

**Unrequited**

She knew that having her sister as the source of magic was risky. She also knew that as soon as Morgana die, the spell would be broken. Morgause didn't care about that, _any of that._ She only wanted her sister to live; to _be alive_ and standing _by her side_. Everything that she had been doing ever since she came to Camelot, _everything_, was for Morgana. The moment that she had set her eyes on the brunette, that was the moment when her world became stilled and all she could think about was Morgana. The blonde found a new meaning to her life and her vengeance was second to the brunette. She made a vow to herself that she would keep Morgana happy, no matter the cost. She would gladly give up her own life if her sister's desires would come true. So when she sensed her sister's spirit was leaving her side, she knew that there was danger. When Morgause sensed her sister's life was in danger, all she could think about was marching towards where Morgana's body was and not giving a damn about anything else surrounding her.

Upon entering the meeting chamber, the first thing that she could think about was Morgana lying on the cold, concrete ground in that servant's arms. She rushed forward and kneeled down, scooping up Morgana's into her arms and quickly tried to find the source that was attacking her dearest sister. It was then that she noticed that Morgana had been poisoned. The only person that would have done so would be the servant in this room. She couldn't describe her anger towards the servant boy, but she couldn't show it when Morgana's life was in grave danger.

"You poisoned her!" Morgause exclaimed as she looked at Merlin, her hazel eyes swirling in rage.

"I had to." Merlin responded weakly.

"What did you poison her with? Tell me!" Morgause shouted as she cradled Morgana's in her arms, hoping that it would not be too late to save her.

"First, you'd have to stop the knights." Merlin demanded.

Morgause looked at him in disgust. How could a mere servant be telling her what to do? _Her_, of all people?

"You are just a servant! You cannot tell me what to do! Now tell me what poison did you use or you _will_ die!" Morgause seethed, her eyes burning holes into Merlin's face but the boy didn't falter.

"Then I will die _along_ with her." He responded bravely.

Morgause knew that this servant wasn't joking. There was something about this servant that she began to wonder why he would give up his own life just to save Camelot. Not to say he would even give up his own friend's life just to save _the damned_ Camelot. There was no negotiation however. She could feel Morgana's pulse began to weaken and she had to act quickly to prevent her sister's death.

"Fine." She responded half-heartedly and closed her eyes.

She undo the spell that she had casted upon the Knights using the Old Language. Once she was done she reopened her eyes, looking up at Merlin with pleading eyes. The boy hesitated for a moment before showing her the poison that he had used on Morgana. The blonde observed the poison before taking the vile from Merlin's palm. That was when Arthur barged in, shouting warning at her but she barely could have cared less.

"Morgana!"

It was the name that had been uttered so disgustingly from Arthur's lips that got Morgause to turn, eyes flaring at the young prince as she opened her mouth to shout back, "Do _not_ come near her!"

She turned back to Morgana, pulling her sister's body closer to her even though there was no small distance that was parting their bodies. She began to chant in the Old Language, casting a vanishing spell that would get her out of the castle without much of a hassle. When they reappeared just outside of Camelot, she knew that she had to act quickly and get rid of the poison that was threatening her sister's life. There was no horse, no transportation could be found around the forest and she knew that she would have to cast a more, powerful spell to get her back into the crystal cave that she been living in. With that thought she closed her eyes once more and transported them back into the cave. Although the spells did drain some of her energy, but Morgana's life was at stake.

Morgause placed the brunette on her bed gently, her hand placing atop Morgana's forehead. She began to chant a spell, her eyes flashing gold before she looked down at her dearest sister, noticing the slow, steady pulse within her heart. The poison had been momentarily slowed, but it didn't mean Morgana was saved from danger. It hurt to leave her sister there even though she knew she had to go and gather the herbs to cure Morgana. The blonde gently stroked the side of the brunette's face before leaning in and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. With that she stood up and quickly left to gather the herbs.

[**x**]

It had been two days after Morgause had gotten Morgana out of Camelot. It had also been two days that she had started to heal Morgana with both herbs and magic. Her sister was showing signs of coming back to life, but she was still weak when the poison had killed most of her immune systems. The blonde didn't give up and even though she was extremely exhausted in both physical and emotional, she refused to take one single moment of rest before she knew that Morgana will surpass this grave illness. As long as Morgona lived, she didn't care about her goals that involved the death of Uther Pendragon at all.

On day four she couldn't handle her exhaustion anymore. Her body couldn't take it, including her mind. She knew that she'd pass out in any moment but there was just a tiny bit more that she could do until Morgana would be completely recovered. So using that little ounce of energy that she had left, which was not much, she chanted a healing spell while holding the herbs into place. With the last of her energy being used up, Morgause collapsed on the floor next to the bed that Morgana was laying on. The blonde's head landed softly against the mattress as her body gave out on her. If she could she would want to stay awake just a little bit more just so she could make sure that Morgana was indeed, safe, when the brunette open her eyes. The healing process would have been much quicker if the poison wasn't acting so fast when she had found her. Now that her body had completely given up, her mind shutting down into nothingness, all she could do was waiting in her deep slumber.

When she woke up it was not out of her will. She was still so terribly exhausted from those four days of not resting. At least her energy restored, somewhat, for her to wake up and still managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Morgana had been whispering her name as the brunette stroked the side of the blonde's face for quite some time now. Morgana didn't know how long it had been that Morgause was asleep, but she couldn't wait for her sister to wake up on her own will. It didn't take long for Morgause to find out the source that had awakened her, also. When her gaze landed on Morgana's beautiful face, her lips curled up into a full smile; both in relief and happiness. To see her sister suffering had passed given her all the strength that she could get, so she launched herself at Morgana, wrapping her arms tightly around the raven-haired beauty as if her life depended on it; as if her dearest sister would slip away from her again.

The two held onto each other, none spoken a word until they had to pull away. Morgause cupped Morgana's face in her hand as her thumb gently caressed Morgana's cheek. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, finding themselves reflected in them. Morgause's eyes were tearing up and of course, a tear escaped from her eye that the brunette had managed to catch with her finger.

"I thought…I have lost you, my dear sister." Morgause said with so much sadness in her tone that Morgana felt the need to pull her sister into her.

"I am still here and will always be. You not need to worry." Morgana sincerely responded as she let her fingers running through the golden locks of her sister's.

It was then that her hatred and vengeance for Uther hit her at full force. Morgause pulled away from Morgana, her eyes burning with anger that Morgana knew the reason why. "Uther Pendragon shall pay for this."

Morgana shook her head. "No, Camelot will pay for all of our sufferings."

[**x**]

It had been days that Morgana had awakened from her illness. Her body was getting stronger as days pass, and soon enough she was beside Morgause as she tried her best to practice her own magic. Of course, it wasn't easy as she'd thought when she was just a beginner; her sister's apprentice. However, she was also a seer and even with her sister's presence, she could not stop the most powerful dream to come into her. She dreamt of Arthur ascending the throne. That only meant one thing; Uther would be dead. No, that throne only belonged to her and her alone. She had wakened up, startling both herself and her sister, as sweat covering her forehead.

"Sister, what is the matter?" Morgause asked, her tone of voice was dripping with concern that even Morgana could hear it.

"A dream." Morgana responded as she lifted her right arm, inspecting the enchanted bracelet to see if the spell was even broken. Morgause noticed that and understood. So she took Morgana's wrist in her hand, her thumb briefly brushing over the skin and only for one second, she thought that she felt Morgana's pulse quickened by the slightest of touch.

"Only the most powerful dream can surpass the bracelet's power." Morgause commented before she looked into Morgana's eyes. "Tell me, my dear sister, what did you see?"

"I see Arthur taking Uther's place as being King of Camelot."

Morgause smirked, the only smirk that got Morgana to be so enthralled upon seeing it. To the brunette, the smirk was both sinister and sexy at the same times, and she knew that she shouldn't be thinking of her sister like that. It was wrong and forbidden, especially for two women to have such feelings for one another; especially when they were _sisters_.

"That could only mean one thing; Uther Pendragon will soon die." Morgause said with excitement upon hearing her sister's dream. However, Morgana's flush skin didn't go unnoticed by the blonde when her lips had curled up into that smirk.

"Let's make his death to be…sooner." Morgana suggested, her eyes were cold and her voice were icy. Morgause loved it when she could see the hatred in her sister's eyes and hear the venom in her sister's voice.

"Dear sister," Morgause began as she brushed her thumb over Morgana's jawline softly. "Do not make haste. You are still far too weak to begin planning the death of Uther. You are getting stronger, but your strength right now is not enough. You need more time."

"But –." Morgana started to protest but Morgause hushed her.

"You need sleep, sister." And with that Morgause aided the brunette back down onto the mattress. "Rest now, you have more practice to do tomorrow."

Upon hearing that, Morgana's lips pursed up into a cute pout as she looked up at her elder sister through battered eyelashes. "Do I have to?"

Morgause chuckled before her hand came to rest on Morgana's face. "Don't you want to be strong, Morgana?"

The way that Morgause had uttered her name so lovingly after a long time of being away from her, Morgana shuddered. Morgause took it the wrong way as she pulled up the blanket but was stopped when Morgana shook her head.

"I am not cold."

"You just shuddered and now you said you are not cold?" Morgause asked, confused to understand what that shudder was actually about.

Morgana blushed as she laid her head on Morgause's chest, quietly listening to her sister's heartbeat before she sighed in content. "When I'm with you I feel warm and safe."

A smile crept upon Morgause's features as she wrapped her arms around Morgana's form, her hand reaching up to lovingly stroking her sister's hair. "And why is that, may I ask?" She asked playfully, yet still managed to keep the amused tone in her voice.

Morgana felt her whole body flushed. She didn't quite know how she could even respond to her sister's question. She didn't know how to even word it out. She didn't want to offend her sister and yet, she didn't want to feel embarrassed of what she felt towards the blonde. So she stayed quiet while thinking of an answer, but Morgause was starting to get a little impatience.

"Morgana?"

Just the way that Morgause uttered her name, she couldn't help but felt a pleasant shiver traveling down her spine. That only got her to be pulled closer to her elder sister and of course, she didn't complain.

"You are my light in the darkness, Morgause," Morgana began, thinking carefully with each word that she'd want to let it escape from her mind. "You are my everything and without you, I have no desire to live. Without you I would rather travel to the end of the earth to find you, than continuing with the plan to overthrow Camelot."

Morgause smiled, she could feel the tear of joy seething to come out but she held them back. She wanted to know if Morgana felt the same way that she did. She wanted to know that none of this was just a dream. And even if it was she wished that she wouldn't have to wake up from it.

"What are you trying to say, Morgana?" She asked, knowing that without pushing she would not get what she wanted, _needed_, to hear.

Morgana swallowed what was trying to get stuck in her throat before she responded. "Dear sister, I do not know how to say this for I fear that you would be embarrassed of me. However, if I do not say what I am feeling, there is no doubt that you will find it one way or another." She paused, sighing as she took Morgause's hand into her and intertwined their fingers together before looking up to stare straight into Morgause's eyes. "I am in love with you. From the moment that I saw you, I could not stop but wonder why I felt such a strong pull towards you. After you disappeared with only your bracelet to stay with me, there was not one single day that I haven't thought about you. Dearest sister, I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable or offends you in any way. I – ."

Before Morgana could even continue, Morgause had taken that as an opportunity to descend her lips down upon Morgana's. The kiss wasn't there to stop Morgana from speaking, it was there to ensure Morgana that she, too, felt the same way. The kiss only manifested from being nothing but passionate, and when Morgause pulled away she couldn't keep the smile from disappearing off of her face.

"Do not apologize, sister, because I, too, feel the same way about you."

Morgana couldn't help but be relieved upon hearing that. However, relief turned into utter happiness and before she knew it, she crashed her lips against Morgause's only to deepen it not a moment later. Morgause moaned into the kiss and even though she didn't have the upperhand in this situation, she certainly didn't mind. Her body was for Morgana to take and explore, and no one else. So when Morgana took control and nipped at her bottom lip, she couldn't help but quivered beneath the raven-haired beauty as she parted her lips to allow Morgana access. Once Morgana's tongue entered her mouth, her senses were lost as they nipped and sucked at each other's tongue. Morgana's fingers were gently raking up her exposed thigh, driving her nightgown up until the young woman got rid of the material completely.

The coolness of the air brushed against her skin. Morgause shuddered in delight when the coolness hit her hot exposed skin. Morgana pulled back from her sister's mouth only to push herself up a little as she took her sister's naked form beneath her. There was nothing that could compare to Morgause's form, and that was not what she loved about Morgause. The blonde was kind and gentle in every way and she knew that Morgause was only like that with her, and no one else. The gestures touched her heart and it only gotten her to fall even more deeply in love with her own sister.

Morgause took Morgana's pause as her advantage and reversed the position so that she was the one taking control now. She took her time in undressing Morgana, her lips nipping and licking at Morgana's pulse point. She could feel the frantic of Morgana's heart beating against her ribcage, and the thought that it was _her_ that was doing it thrilled her. So when Morgana's nightgown had been stripped off, she took no time in dipping her head towards Morgana's chest and taking one of her dearest sister's nipple into her awaiting mouth. It only took a small amount of time for the nipple to be hardened by the lick and suckling that Morgause was giving her. Morgause's hand traveled down south, covering up every skin that her fingertips could find until they reached their destination. She wasn't surprised by how hot Morgana's sex was. No, she was surprised by how _wet_ Morgana was. When she dipped a finger into the brunette's hot sex, she thought that she could climax at the feeling of Morgana's wall wrapping itself around her single digit. That wasn't enough for her. The blonde needed to taste her, to hear every noise that Morgana could make. So she traveled downward, leaving wet kisses all over Morgana's abdomen until her hot mouth reached Morgana's throbbing clit.

Morgause took a moment to marvel at the beautiful sight before her. Morgana sat herself up on her elbow and looked down at what had been taking her sister so long. When she saw Morgause marveling at her sex, she couldn't help but blush harder. If her body wasn't so hot from their kisses and exploration, then she certainly was now. Before she could even utter a word, Morgause took her pulsating clit into her lips and sucked on it. Morgana let out a gasp as her head fell back against the pillow. The wetness from her sex only to flow out of her as Morgause tongue caressed her clit and her finger pumping inside her. Morgause's name was falling off of Morgana's lips like music to the blonde's ear. The older woman added another finger into Morgana's pulsating sex, pumping the two digits in and out as fast and hard as she could. The more she moved and curled her fingers inside the brunette, the more juices flow out from beneath her and she would be damned if she didn't collect them. Morgana was reaching her limit and she couldn't hold off her climax any longer. So after her clit had been flicked and sucked by Morgause's skillful tongue, and her hole being pumped in and out by Morgause's skillful hand, her wall clamped down and trapped Morgause's fingers inside her as her climax began to hit her. Morgana's body shook as the wave of pleasure hit her core, making her to scream out Morgause's name and her legs became weak. Even with her fingers trapped, she still continued to move her fingers inside Morgana as the brunette rode out her orgasm.

Once Morgana came down from her high, barely, and Morgause had collected up every drop of her nectar, the blonde crawled up and planted a sweet, tenderly kiss upon Morgana's lips before parting with a smile.

"I hope that what I've done tonight is the proof of my love for you." She murmured softly before laying down on her side, her eyes staring up at the younger woman with adoration and love. However, Morgana had another plan in mind now that she could think clearly. With the strength that she had, she climbed atop her elder sister form and smirked down at her.

"Then I guess it is my turn to show you how much I love you."

Morgause's hazel hues dilated into that of lust. Even though the night was starting to come to an end, both women refused to leave each other's side, much less the bed.


End file.
